


a series of butchercup

by dooodies



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossom - Freeform, Boomer - Freeform, Bubbles - Freeform, Butch - Freeform, Butchercup, Drabbles, F/M, PPG - Freeform, Powerpuff girls - Freeform, RRB, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform, boomubbles, brick - Freeform, butch jojo - Freeform, buttercup - Freeform, buttercup utonium - Freeform, oneshots, powerpuff girls z, ppgxrrb, rrbxppg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooodies/pseuds/dooodies
Summary: a collection of butchercup oneshots and drabbles
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Matsubara Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	a series of butchercup

_“We do not remember days, we remember moments.” ― Jennifer Niven_

**The First Time:**

The first time Buttercup Utonium, the captain of the girls' Volleyball team encountered the school's Golden Boy: Butch Jojo, she wasn't the slightest bit impressed. 

Sure, the boy was attractive and Buttercup saw a valid reason at why every female at Townsville High seemed to throw themselves at the bad boy every chance they could get, but all the raven-haired beauty saw was an arrogant, egotistical male who thought with his dick rather than his brain.

Not to mention he had intentionally thrown a _soccer ball at her head._

 **"What the** **_fuck_ ** **!"**

Buttercup grimaced as she felt a sharp jolt of pain, rubbing the spot where the solid object had made contact with the back of her head.

 **"My bad! My aim's terribly bad!"** The ebony-haired girl whirled around, making eye contact with the deliverer of the wretched soccer ball. The boy grinned at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in amusement as he watched steam practically seep out of her ears.

If looks could kill, he would be six feet under and already half-way decomposed.

Buttercup bent down, picking up the ball with her free hand as her other remained at the aching spot behind her head. Her nails dug into her scalp, sending a wave of pinpricking stings as they left crescent-shaped marks on the soft skin.

 **"Watch where you're aiming Butch. Before I cut off your toes and feed it to my coach's dog,"** Buttercup hissed, glancing up as she straightened her back. He was a good eight inches taller than her and Buttercup being the unfortunate triplet of the three stood at the towering height of 5'2. According to the professor, she had quote-unquote _'refused to drink her milk,'_ but the green-eyed midget wouldn't accept the ridiculous accusation.

Butch's arm darted out, reaching for the ball but instead, found himself grasping thin air. Buttercup had jerked her hand back, causing the ball to be out of reach. A playful smirk spread across her lips.

 **"Buttercup,"** Butch pouted. Buttercup's grin only widened. 

**_"Butch,"_ ** she stuck her tongue out, making Butch chuckle under his breath.

Buttercup spun her head backward upon hearing her team call her name, informing her that practice was soon to be beginning. She nodded, shouting a ' _coming_!' towards her teammates before she gazed back at the dark-haired boy who had folded his arms, and his eyes glued on her.

**"So are you going to give it back?"**

**"What?"**

**"My** **_heart_ ** **."** It was Butch's turn to smirk.

Buttercup scowled in response, tossing the ball in the air to which Butch caught with ease.

 **"Keep your hormones in check,"** Buttercup snorted as she brushed her fingers against her white shirt. **"I'll blow your brains faster than the speed of lightning."**

 **"Well well well. What an offer to be blown by the almighty Buttercup Utonium,"** Butch leaned slightly, clasping the soccer ball behind his back as he flashed her a flirty wink. The girl only rolled her eyes and flicked him off before she waltzed towards her expectant teammates.

 **"Really enjoying the view of your ass from back here!"** Butch shouted after her as he watched her figure.

**"Fuck off!"**

Buttercup officially hated the boys' soccer team.

* * *

The first time Butch Jojo stumbled across Buttercup Utonium, his forest green eyes lingered on her athletic shape, the girls' volleyball uniform clutching tight against her body. He watched as she dropped her duffel ball by the corner, his gaze trailing from her curves to her bosom; a soft ' _damn_ ' escaped his lips as her short, choppy black hair brushed against her pale, milky skin. 

Butch placed the soccer ball he had been holding at his side down on the wooden floor. The weather had been extremely sporadic lately and it resulted in heavy rainfall the day before, leaving the field completely wet and unfit for soccer practice; this ended in their ambitious coach's decision to host training indoors, with the _girls' volleyball_. 

At first, Butch had been extremely irritated, as he had already had his fair share with almost every girl on the volleyball team but now, his eyes fastened on a certain raven-haired beauty; he concluded that may it wasn't so bad after all. 

Butch stepped back, bracing himself before he kicked hard at the ball, sending it soaring through the gym.

 **"What the** **_fuck_ ** **!"**

 _Bingo_.

Butch jogged towards the girl, a devilish grin plastered on his face. 

**"My bad! My aim's terribly bad!"** He shouted as he watched her spin around, her features twisting in anger. 

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Okay, maybe he was lying just a _little_ bit. But Butch was the school's star soccer player.

His aim was definitely _not_ bad.

Butch paused in front of her, slipping his hands into his pockets as Buttercup bent down to pick up the ball. 

**"Watch where you're aiming Butch. Before I cut off your toes and feed it to my coach's dog,"** she growled. Butch had to look down at her, mentally snickering about the short stature of the female. He had to refrain from patting her head like a lost puppy- Butch had already earned himself a bruise on his kneecap and he didn't want a matching black eye.

Nevertheless, he still found it cute.

Butch reached out for the ball, pouting as Buttercup jerked her hand back, the object going out of reach.

 **"Buttercup."** She grinned. Butch noticed the dainty dimples that appeared. That only made her even more adorable.

 **_"Butch."_ **Butch laughed under his breath as Buttercup stuck out a defiant tongue, a strand of hair falling in front of her. He crossed his arms across his chest as Buttercup shouted towards her teammates. Butch winced, making eye contact with Chloe, his last make-out buddy before he averted his gaze back towards Buttercup.

 **"So are you going to give it back?"** He asked, his tone playful.

**"What?"**

**"My** **_heart_ ** **."**

Buttercup scowled as she tossed the ball to which Butch wrapped his hands around. She was nothing like the other girls he had ever flirted with.

 **"Keep your hormones in check. I'll blow your brains faster than the speed of lightning."** Yep, most definitely not like Chloe, Genya, Alina, Inej. The list goes on.

 **"Well well well. What an offer to be blown by the almighty Buttercup Utonium,"** Butch teased as he leaned towards her. She smelled like a field of sweet daisies. 

Some arrogant part of him anticipated a small blush or a stunned stupor, but all she gave in response was an eye roll and the finger. 

The nerve of this woman.

Butch couldn't get enough. 

He watched as she sauntered away, her hips swaying with each step.

 **"Really enjoying the view of your ass from back here!"**

**"Fuck off!"**

The girls' volleyball uniform was now officially Butch's favorite.

* * *

The first time Buttercup Utonium got jealous, she had spotted one of her teammates clinging onto Butch arm during practice. Buttercup's fists clenched at her sides as she could feel rage starting to bubble in her stomach. 

It was a secret that Buttercup wanted Butch- something called _denial_ \- and the stubborn girl wanted it to stay that way.

That's why she had decided to hurl the volleyball at Nina's head and proceed to kick her out the team due to _'tragic circumstances'_ to which Buttercup liked it call it: _whoring around_.

**"Nice shot."**

A low growl escaped her lips as Buttercup turned to face Butch. The same shit-eating grin spread across his sharp features as she rolled her eyes.

 **_"Thanks,"_ ** Buttercup retorted. A muscle in her cheek twitched as she observed from the corner of her eye: her teammates huddling around Nina, attempting to comfort the wailing girl.

Buttercup grabbed her duffel bag and shrugged on her varsity jacket before strutting out the gym, making sure the small _thud_ of her tennis shoes echoed through the large room.

 **"Didn't know Miss Captain of the Volleyball Team was so ruthless,"** Butch spoke aloud as he caught up to her, hot on her heels.

She scoffed, **"I made it loud and clear: no distractions during practice. That includes no clinging onto Butch Jojo."**

Butch chortled, swinging his arm around Buttercup's shoulders, earning an elbow to his ribs.

**"Didn't know I was such a distraction to the ladies."**

**"You're always coming around here now,"** Buttercup scowled, flicking his cheek.

**"All you have to do is smile and they just come flocking to you like a bunch of lost puppies."**

**"What can I say? I have my charms,"** Butch winked.

**"Either way, I don't like how you're always messing with one of my teammates."**

**"Are you** **_jealous_ ** **?"** It was to the point and straight forward.

Buttercup almost choked on her spit, her face flushing slightly. She folded her arms across her chest as she avoided his gaze, looking everywhere but him.

Her _jealous_ ? Buttercup Utonium _jealous_? No fucking way.

 **"You're funny,"** she deadpanned.

 **"Then why'd you hit** **_what's her face_ ** **in the head?"**

**"You did that to me once."**

**"So you** **_are_ ** **jealous."** This earned Butch a smack upside his head.

**"I never fucking said that."**

**"Doesn't mean you don't feel that way."**

Buttercup frowned, her gait hindering as she slowed down. 

**"** **_Ugh_ ** **,"** she snarled. **"I. Am. Not.** **_Jealous_ ** **."**

The raven-haired boy shrugged, his shoulders lifting wearily as he flashed her a wry smile.

 **_"What every you say Sunshine~"_ **He sang.

**"Don't call me that."**

Her mind wandered back to moments before the incident, the anger that emerged when she had spotted Nina clutching onto Butch's bicep, batting her eyelashes and making googly eyes at him. 

Buttercup was just irritated that she had been late and not to mention: _distracted_.

It was making her head spin.

She knew she wasn't jealous- no, just having a bad day.

 _Not_ . _Jealous_.

* * *

The first time Butch Jojo got jealous, he had spotted Buttercup by her locker, being - _what Butch called_ \- harassed. He felt something click as his heart clenched in his chest. He slammed his own locker shut before he made his way towards the two.

It wasn't a secret that Butch wanted Buttercup- he would take any chance to show his interest in the girl. He'd offer to walk her home, to her classes, and even asked her on a couple of dates- all to which she bluntly declined, her rejection then accompanied with a punch to the gut.

Buttercup wasn't playing hard to get.

Buttercup _was_ hard to get.

And Butch loved a challenge.

Leaning against the hard metal surface of the wall of lockers, he rested his arm a few inches above Buttercup's head, his livid eyes meeting a pair of light brown ones.

 **_"Mitch Mitchelson,"_ **Butch spat the male's name like it was a bitter pill in his mouth.

 **"Butch Jojo?"** Mitch replied, the comment sounding more like a question rather than a greeting.

 **"Butch?"** Buttercup craned her neck to look up at the towering figure that hovered protectively over her.

 **"Looks like you've got nothing better to do than harass innocent girls,"** Butch shot daggers at Mitch, watching as he sunk under his gaze.

 **"Harassing?"** Buttercup cried, her countenance twisting in disbelief. **"What the fuck? Mitch is not ha-"**

 **"You're being** **_toyed_ ** **with!"** Butch pouted as Buttercup scowled. **"I'm doing you a big favor Sunshine."**

 **"Butch look,"** Mitch started, his hands moving between him and Buttercup. **"We were just talking. I needed answers for chemistry and-"**

 **"No,** **_you_ ** **look,"** Butch growled. **"You were getting a tad too close-"**

 **_"You know what,"_ ** Buttercup smiled at Mitch, pressing her palm against Butch's chest, leading him away from the possible argument that was about to commence.

 **"I'll catch you later Mitch,"** she glared at Butch. His jaw clenched as his forest green eyes remained glued to his 'opponent.'

**"Tell Robin I said hi, I just need to have a word with this pea-brain idiot."**

Butch's gaze on Mitch broke as soon as they turned the corner, Buttercup shoving him backward. 

**"Dude what the hell was that!?"** The ebony-haired girl shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

 **"He was harassing you,"** Butch replied, blinking. 

**"Mitch was asking for** **_homework_ ** **! Jesus Christ can you not be such a jealous monkey for once in your life!"**

 **"Well, I've got to make myself known to my potential competition somehow."** This made Buttercup roll her eyes.

**"Oh shut up."**

**"Please do. With your lips of course."**

Buttercup shouldered past him, still clutching her floppy notebook as she made her way to her sixth-period class. 

**"Hey, can I walk you?!"** Butch called after her. He knew the answer already, but it didn't hurt to ask. Actually, it hurt a lot. Buttercup could seriously throw a solid ass punch.

**"Fuck off!"**

**"You mean** **_'fuck me!_ ** **"**

Butch jogged after her, despite her jeering and protests. She was a bit stubborn, but Butch knew they would get there.

* * *

The first time Buttercup Utonium agreed to go on a date with Butch Jojo, he had shown up at her door wearing his infamous cocky grin and clutching a bouquet of bright yellow buttercups. The professor had brought the boy in for interrogating as Buttercup wallowed in her embarrassment, her sisters cooing love confessions in her ear.

When her father had finally let the two out the door, Buttercup caught the stern glare he fired at Butch and the usual parent-like threat of _'get her home by midnight.'_ Bubbles remained in the back placing Buttercup's gift in a tall vase of water and carrying it up to their multicolored bedroom.

When they had arrived at a concrete curb a few houses down from hers, Butch gestured for Buttercup to _'hop on my bike, don't worry I won't go too fast,'_ with the same shit-eating grin still glued to his face. Buttercup rolled her eyes and straddled herself on the cushioned seat, her arms hesitantly snaking around the boy's waist as he took off down the road.

They arrived at a fancy diner, its classy lights glowing down on the two as Butch quickened his pace to open the door: _'For my lady.'_ Buttercup only snorted in response: _'I'm very much capable of opening doors myself.'_ But she would never admit that a small part of her liked the gentleman-like gesture.

Buttercup wasn't surprised when the pair were kicked out after starting a food fight- one that Butch had started by throwing spaghetti in her hair. She drew her hair back into a ponytail and grasped a firm meatball as she proceeded to hurl it at his head. Buttercup unleashed her battle cry: _'I've got HIM and anime on my side!'_ before a handful of tomato sauce plopped onto her face. Long story short- Butch's clean fitted suit ended up splattered with dressing and Buttercup's green dress was now in tatters. Not to mention they were permanently banned from Sal's Diner.

At least they got a free meal out of it.

Buttercup didn't know how or when she found herself underneath the stars, laying next to a boy who she thought was _'arrogant and egotistical,'_ but she guessed life always had different plans for her. She looked up at the glittering sky and thought about how his eyes always lit up when he talked about Taco Tuesday at school and how he could brighten up a room like a supernova.

Despite the dark sky that littered with millions of stars that twinkled back at her-

Buttercup thought Butch was the brightest star of them all.

* * *

The first time Butch had taken Buttercup on a date, he remembered to stop by the local florist. It had taken him almost half an hour roaming around the house of multicolored greenery before his eyes landed on a bucket of buttercups; the sunshine yellow calling out to him amongst the bundles of bloodred roses and white tulips that surrounded them. 

It had cost him nearly a fortune, but for the first time, Butch didn't feel like the thirty dollars had burnt a significant hole in his wallet. But instead, he felt like the richest man in the world.

Butch knocked on the door, his other hand gripping the neatly wrapped buttercups as he plastered his overly practiced _'I'm here to respectfully take your daughter out on a date'_ smile. Only God knows how long he had stood in front of Boomer's mirror smiling at himself until his cheeks were tired and sore. 

Upon hearing no response, he knocked again, nervous that he had gotten the wrong house. Before he could ram on the door again, he found himself face to face with Antonio Utonium glowering down at him. 

He glanced at Buttercup who rushed down the stairs as her father dragged him into the dining room. Butch handed the flowers to Buttercup before the professor unleashed his fatherly lecture of _'if you hurt my little girl, I'll make sure-.'_ Of course, the rest were too explicit to be repeated.

After the professor had finally let them out the door, Butch motioned for the girl to _'hop on my bike, don't worry I won't go too fast.'_ That was when he noticed how beautiful she looked in her emerald green- _his favorite color_ \- dress and the sparkle in her lime eyes. Butch's breath hitched when he felt her arms wrap around his body. His heart picked up in speed as his blood began to pump through his veins at inhuman speeds.

Butch's eyes stayed on the road, but his mind stayed on Buttercup.

The raven-haired boy brought her to Townsville's fanciest restaurant. The polished windows gleamed back, reflecting Butch's flushed face and Buttercup's bright smile. He held the door for her as they approached the entrance to which she commented, _'I'm very much capable of opening doors myself'_ ; it made him smirk because he knew she liked it when he did gentleman-like gestures.

Butch wasn't surprised when they had gotten kicked out after starting a food fight-one that in his opinion, Buttercup had started by flicking an onion peel at him. He loved the way she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, exposing her collarbone- it was such a distraction, Butch didn't even see the meatball that was soaring right towards his forehead.

He chuckled when he heard Buttercup's ridiculous battle cry: _'I've got HIM and anime on my side!'_ before his handful of sauce came in contact with her face. Long story short- they were never allowed back at Sal's Diner, but even while covered in red sauce and strings of boiled noodles, every other girl in the diner seemed to pale in comparison to Buttercup.

Butch didn't know how or when he found himself underneath the stars, laying next to a girl who he thought was _'a bit stubborn but we'll get there.'_ He shifted his head and watched as the moonlight gleamed onto her skin, the glitter in her hair fluttering onto the grass as she combed her fingers through the black strands. Butch scooted towards her, pressing his side to her arm as he inhaled, the familiar fragrance of daisies overwhelming his nostrils. 

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, expecting her to flinch away from the touch which only surprised him even more when she leaned against his fingers. Buttercup flashed him a faint smile before his mouth crashed into hers, his lips molding into her smooth, pink ones. A set of fireworks went off in the back of his head as Butch felt her kiss back, his taste buds erupting with the rich tang of her vanilla lip balm.

Yes, Buttercup tasted as sweet as she smelled.

Yes, Butch was absolutely, undeniably whipped.

And yes, it was the very first time Butch had kissed Buttercup.

It would not be their last.


End file.
